Wendy Christensen
Wendy Christensen is one of the Devil's Flight survivors. She is the school's "control freak" since she's a part of the yearbook staff of her school. Before getting on a roller-coaster ride known as Devil's Flight, she begins to have the feeling of "having no control". Shortly after seating in the roller-coaster, she suffers a premonition of the entire ride derailing and brutally killing her and her friends. After waking up, she panics and warns the passengers of the derailment. A few people, including Wendy, were able to leave while others stayed. As Wendy leaves the ride, she sees that her premonition is real and watches everyone on board getting killed in horror. Wendy becomes depressed over the death of her boyfriend, Jason Wise and plans to not attend graduation. Before leaving, her friend Kevin Fischer talks to her about the Flight 180 legend (Final Destination). Wendy doesn't believe him and drives home in despair. As she returns, she looks at the photos she took with her camera during the night of Devil's Flight. Wendy notices then notices the photos contain clues to the deaths of the survivors. Wendy then teams up with Kevin to help the others before they die. However, in the end, she is only able to save herself, Kevin, and her sister Julie Christensen while the other survivors suffer gruesome fates. Death At the end of the movie, Wendy is reunited with Julie and Kevin on a subway train. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition of the subway's derailment caused by a rat, which kills Julie, Kevin and herself, and everyone else on board. Wendy wakes up and informs Kevin about the derailment. Kevin pulls the breaks, but they do not work and the train continues to travel along the tracks. Shortly before the credits roll, loud crashing and metal screeching can be heard. It can be assumed (since the train didn't stop and Wendy saw several clues foreshadowing the derailment) that she died. Signs/Clues *In a deleted scene, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *A homeless man starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me." *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In a deleted scene, Wendy is run over and splattered by a train, and then the credits roll. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controvery about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but it just so happens she's on the same train Julie and Kevin are on. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Wendy didn't die would be baffling. Category:Final Destination 3